Lady of the Lake/Transcript
Fairytale Land - PAST Charming: King George's men are here on this Ridge. Red: We have to move camp. They're coming for us. Charming: No! We will not run. We said we were gonna take the kingdom back, and we can't do that with our tails between our legs. No offense. Red: But matters have worsened.The King has a new general. Snow: Who is he? Red: They call him The Leviathan. They say he attacks like a monster striking from the depths of the sea. You never see him coming and you never survive. Charming: We'll see about that. Snow: How close is his army? Charming: I'd say pretty close. Snow: We should split up, divide them. Charming: Exactly. Go. Go. Snow: Aren't you coming? Charming: He's after me. Snow: You'll have a better chance of escaping on your own. Charming: Don't worry. Meet me in two days' time at the cabin. Snow: The cabin? Where she is? Are you sure? Charming: We're engaged. I think it's about time you met my mother. Snow: Go. Go. Snow: Aah! What kind of general hides behind a mask? Who are you really, Leviathan? Lancelot: Leviathan? That's what they're calling me? Name's Lancelot. Snow: Lancelot. Of the round table? Lancelot: Not anymore. Fairytale Land - Present Day Emma: You sure she's gonna be okay? Cora: Don't worry. She'll be fine. Emma: What is this place? Where are we? Cora: It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven. Emma: Haven? From what? Cora: The world's dangerous. What's left of it, anyway. Emma: Well, they can't keep us down here.We didn't do anything wrong. Cora: Neither did I. Emma: Then why are you here? Cora: I'm here because of something... my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land... she cast it. Emma: Regina. You're Regina's mother? Cora: Yes. But you've nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree. You're from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back? Mary Margaret: Emma. No. Cora: Oh, Snow. You're awake. I'm so relieved. Mary Margaret: As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse. Cora: Oh, Snow. Sweet Snow, please. Believe me, whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you. Emma: Let's hear her out. Mary Margaret: Emma. Emma: Okay, right now we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options, and Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina. Cora: Who's Henry? Emma: My son. I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated. Mary Margaret: Don't talk to her. Man: Enough! Our leader requests an audience. Present Day - Storybrooke Henry: So what's on the agenda for Operation Scorpion? David: What's Operation Scorpion? Henry: The code name for our mission to find Emma and Snow. David: Do you prefer Viper? That was my second choice. Henry, we need to talk. Henry: Yeah, Scorpion's better. David: No, it's not that. It's... Henry: I'm not coming with you. But I... I thought we were gonna find Jefferson. David: I already did. Henry: What? Is he gonna help us? David: No. No, Henry, he's not. Henry: But why didn't you tell me you talked to him? David: Because I didn't want to disappoint you. I know you want to find your mom, but Jefferson can't help us. I need to find a way to restore the hat. Henry: So why can't I help you look? David: It'll require magic, Henry, and magic... Henry: Always comes with a price. I read the book, you know. David: I'm sorry, but I just can't let you anywhere near this stuff. If you really want to help me, you'll go to school, where I know you'll be safe. Okay? Henry: Okay. Fairytale Land - Present Day Mary Margaret: Why can't you just listen to me? Emma: Why couldn't you have trusted me? I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her. Mary Margaret: Cora? Don't be so sure. I've lived here, Emma. I know this world and its dangers. Man: Wait here. Emma: Is that why you came through the portal? Because you thought I was helpless here? Mary Margaret: No. I came through to be with you. Lancelot? Lancelot: Snow. Mary Margaret: Oh! Oh! Lancelot: If I'd have known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would've locked you away. Please forgive me. Mary Margaret: Of course. Emma: Lancelot? Really? Mary Margaret: He's an old friend. We can trust him. This is Emma. Aurora: Why is he embracing them? They were responsible for Phillip's death. Mulan: You're new here, Aurora. Phillip trusted Lancelot. So must we. Aurora: I want justice. Mulan: Tread carefully. It's dangerous to confuse vengeance with justice. Do you understand me? Do you understand me? Aurora: Yes. Emma: What the hell is that? Lancelot: That is chimera. An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat. Emma: Like turducken? Mary Margaret: I don't understand. We were told this land didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse? Lancelot: It is a mystery. The curse struck, and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how and we don't know why. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. It took some spilt blood. But worry not. You're safe here. Mary Margaret: We can't stay. My husband's back there, Emma's son, my grandson... we have to get back to them. Can you help us find a portal? Lancelot: Leaving is unwise. The enchanted forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned. Emma: Ogres? Like as in fee-fi-fo-fum? Mary Margaret: Those would be giants. Lancelot: Ogres are far worse. That's why we live here, on this island, where it's safe. Please, Snow. Stay here. There are no more portals left. Mary Margaret: I might know of one. Emma: You do? Lancelot: Where? Mary Margaret: Cora's near. I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful. Lancelot: Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But given her reputation, we've kept her locked up as a precaution. Mary Margaret: Nevertheless, I'm not taking chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Let us go. Lancelot: I'll allow it, but on one condition... take my bravest warrior with you. Allow Mulan to defend you. Emma: We can defend ourselves. Mary Margaret: Deal. Thank you, Lancelot, for always looking out for me. Fairytale Land - PAST Snow: I don't care what you do to me. I will never tell you where he is! King George: I know. That's not why you're here. Would you bring our guest some water? Times have been good for you, haven't they? I can see a light in your eyes. Cherish that, because that light can die and be replaced by something else... pain. Snow: The only thing you know of pain is how to inflict it. King George: That's where you're so very, very wrong. I've had my share of pain. I had a son that I loved die before his time. I tried to replace him with your "Charming," offered him the world, but he rejected me, humiliated me in front of my kingdom, all for the sake of true love. Snow: Something about which you know nothing. King George: I know more than you think. Snow: You... ''were in love? '''King George': Yes, and she loved me. We were happy, blissful, but then she became cursed. She drank a vile potion that made it impossible for us to conceive a child. Family is everything, my dear. Losing all hope of having one... there is no greater misery. Charming could've been that hope for me, but instead, he made my suffering worse. For that, death is too good for him. First, he must know pain... my pain. Snow: No. Lancelot: You poisoned her? King George: I cursed her. She will never bear a child. Fairytale Land - Present Day Mulan: Choose wisely. We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey. Emma: Where's my gun? I want it back. Mulan: Is it magic? Emma: Depends on who's pulling the trigger. Mulan: Follow my lead, step where I step, do exactly as I say, and we might survive. Emma: Thanks for the pep talk, but I think we're okay. I just killed a dragon last week. Mulan: Have you ever seen an ogre? Emma: Pretty sure I've dated a few. Mulan: Legend has it that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes. Let's walk. It'll be dark soon. Mary Margaret: Don't let her rattle you. I won't let anything happen to us. Stick to the plan. Emma: What is''the plan? You haven't told me anything. What's going on? '''Mary Margaret': The wardrobe. Emma: Wardrobe? The wardrobe? Like, the wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine? Mary Margaret: Mm-hmm. Emma: You think it could get us back to Storybrooke? Mary Margaret: I don't know. First we have to see if it survived the curse, then we'll worry about making it work. Emma: Where is it? Mary Margaret: My place. You wanna see where you're from, Emma? That's right. We're going home. Present Day - Storybrooke Henry: Jefferson. Right? The mad hatter. I need your help. Jefferson: Look, I already told your grandfather... I can't do anything. Henry: I know, but there must be something we can do. Jefferson: I'm the wrong person to talk to, kid. Magic's not my thing. Try your mother. Maybe she's got something in that vault of hers she can help you with. Henry: Vault? Her vault is here? In Storybrooke? Jefferson: It's none of my business. Talk to her. Henry: What's that? Your daughter's looking for you, isn't she? Jefferson: What do you know about it? Henry: I've read your story. I know how the two of you were separated. Why are you here? She's at school. Jefferson: I gotta go home, kid. Henry: She probably wants to see you. Jefferson: Get out of my way. Get out of my way. Henry: Why aren't you going to find her? Jefferson: Because I left her! And she'll hate me. Henry: How do you know that? Jefferson: I was on my way, but fate reminded me I shouldn't. Henry: You should. I've been left, too. Anything's better than nothing. She'll spend her whole life wondering why you left her. Not knowing is the worst. Regina: Henry. I'm just packing up the office. I've been asked to leave. No, of course it can wait. I'd love to have lunch with you. Granny's, ten minutes. Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts